Gaara es una promesa!
by xRikka-sama
Summary: Gaara cuando era pequeño conoce a una niña muy bonita con el pelo rosado, tez blaca, ella le ofrece su amistad y el acepta, después de un tiempo la vuelve a ver, pero a Gaara le resulta muy familiar, ¿ Podrá acordarse? Entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: El encuentro de una infancia inolvidable.**

Era un día normal en la aldea de la arena, un día como cualquiera para Gaara o mejor dicho el Kazekage; no había ninguna cosa con mucha importancia de la cual preocuparse solamente papeleos que al paso del tiempo aumentaban considerablemente... al paso de los minutos Gaara recordó las vivencias que ocurrieron estos últimos 3 años, como un chico con el que había desatado una pelea, llamado: Uzumaki Naruto lo había salvado del dolor que se siente de estar solo; antes de volver en si se acordó de una escena de su infancia que no había podido recordar hasta este momento…

Gaara se encontraba solo, apoyado en una pared del exterior de una casa, su cabeza se apoyaba con sus rodillas y ésta se cubría con sus brazos, no quería que nadie lo viese llorar.

De pronto escuchó la discusión de una pelea, eran tres chicos hacia una chica-Esto acaptó la atención del pelirrojo-

Chico1: Vete de aquí!

Chico2: Si, escúchalo y vete de aquí pronto.

Chico3: Si no te vas, vas a tener problemas, ya estamos completos no necesitamos de alguien más.

Chica: Pero si el juego normalmente se juega de 4 integrantes les falta uno….

Chico2: Si, y lo sabemos bien, pero tu serías la ultima que escogeríamos en este mundo.

Chica: -se resignó- Siento haberles quitado parte de su tiempo, no los molestaré más, gomen….nasai….

La chica se alejó de ese lugar, Gaara de pronto vio que la chica iba a pasar por donde el estaba y trató de cubrirse para que no viera que lloraba.

Gaara escuchó de pronto una voz en tono suave y delicado… 

¿Quieres jugar conmigo?, no te haré nada malo…

Gaara levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que era la misma chica de hace unos momentos.

Gaara: Si, claro…

Los dos chicos se hincaron para construir un castillo de arena juntos, Gaara no soltaba por nada su oso de peluche, la niña llevaba una capa que tapaba un poco su rostro, el cuerpo de ella era de color blanco pálido, la niña se dio cuenta de que el chico no soltaba para nada su oso de peluche y entonces…

Chica: Veo que te gusta mucho tu oso de peluche.

Gaara: El ha sido el único que me ha acompañado en mi camino… el es mi único amigo…

Chica: Ya veo… entonces… añade a alguien más a tu lista de amigos.

Gaara: ¿Qué intentas decirme?

Chica; ¡Seré un amigo más para ti!

Gaara: ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

Chica: Claro que si, sino no estaría en estos momentos contigo y tu estarías solo llorando y yo ya me habría ido.

Gaara: ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estaba llorando?

Chica: Cuando sabes que es el sentimiento de estar solo no es difícil identificar a gente que pasa por lo mismo. – diciendo esto la chica le brindó una gran sonrisa a Gaara-

Gaara: Ella es diferente….

Chica: Está anocheciendo, me tengo que ir.

Gaara: No te vayas aun, no me dejes solo…

Chica: Está bien, ¡ Terminaremos este castillo y me iré! 

Gaara: Entiendo..

Ya era de noche cuando de pronto Gaara y la chica tomaron el mismo puño de arena para construir el castillo… 

Gaara: Lo siento.

Chica: No te preocupes.. ¡Toma!

Y le dio el puño de arena a Gaara.

Chica: Uff, por fin terminamos el castillo, ¿ A que no quedó único en estilo?

Gaara: Si…

Chica: A todo esto…¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Gaara: ¿ Mi nombre?

Chica: Si, tu nombre.

Gaara: Ga-Gaara…. Gaara del desierto.

Chica: Gaara del desierto… que bonito nombre, es único.

Gaara: Y el tuyo, ¿Cuál es?

Chica: Mi nombre es… Saku…

De pronto se oyó que le gritaban a la chica.

Señor: Hija, la cena está lista!

Chica: Ya voy papá.

Gaara: ¿Te vas?

Chica: Si.

Gaara puso una cara de tristeza al saber esto.

La chica se fue hacia donde la llamaban, pero a la mitad del camino se regresó hacia donde estaba Gaara…

Chica: -Acercó poco a poco su cara a la cara de Gaara y de un momento a otro le susurró al oído…

Chica: Me dio gusto haberte conocido, Gaara del desierto.

-Y de un momento a otro la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla a Gaara- 

Chica: Nunca me olvidaré de ti te lo prometo, algún día nos encontraremos, y la chica empuñó sus dedos menos el ultimo, símbolo de una promesa, e hicieron un pacto.

Chica: ¡Es una promesa!

Gaara: ¿La cumplirás?

Chica: Claro, el día que menos te imagines.

Chica: Algún día lo veras.

Gaara: Si, claro.

Señor: ¡Hija a cenar!

Chica: Nos vemos y se fue hacia donde estaba su padre.

Chica: -Se volteó un poco su cabeza y se le calló la capucha que cubría su rostro- era una niña de cabello rosado, tez blanca y ojos verde-jade.

Gaara: -Se dio cuenta de eso y le dijo-: Es una promesa…

Chica: La cumpliré te lo prometo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Cuando Algo Sucede

El Kazekage volvió en si, y se dio cuenta que alguien tocaba la puerta era Kankuro, su hermano mayor.

Kankuro: Llevo media hora o más en la puerta y tu ni caso haces. 

Gaara: Claro, ni tocaste la puerta para entrar al despacho, y ahora me dices que yo tengo la culpa, o …. –una segunda explicación- ¿Estabas espiando en la puerta para ver que hacia hace unos momentos?

Kankuro: (Me ha cachado)- pensó Kankuro mientras se le ocurría alguna excusa para decirle.

Gaara: ¿Quizá me tienes que decir algo importante?

Kankuro: Nada, solo te venía ha decirte que han elegido ya a los nuevos Chunnin, solo que no estoy de acuerdo que ese Kosuke se haya convertido en Chunnin, no me da la suficiente confianza….

Gaara: Ese chico… lo tendré en cuenta…. No te preocupes por ello….

Kankuro: También venía a decirte que Temari regresa hoy de la misión que le asignaste.

Gaara: Ya me había percatado de ese aspecto.

Kankuro: Hoy va a venir a la casa Sakura ya ha terminado con su misión, si no llegase hoy será en los próximos días, por las dificultades de los caminos.

Gaara: Veré si estas misiones le han servido para que haya adquirido mayor experiencia y sus habilidades en la batalla hayan mejorado… 

Kankuro: Solo eso…

Gaara: Si solo eso... ¿A que querías llegar?

Kankuro: Nada solo pensaba que no debías de ser tan duro con ella, asignándole demasiadas misiones, ¿ Qué hay de su tiempo libre? No me refiero a un enorme descanso, solo lo necesario para que se reponga de la misión. 

Gaara: Si tenía que tener esas comodidades no debió de hacer la eliminatoria para Chunnin, ella ya sabía que un rango mas alto adquiere más responsabilidad, es su decisión. 

Kankuro: Piénsalo mejor Gaara…no seas tan duro.

Gaara: No te metas, Kankuro, en las decisiones que yo tome…

Kankuro: Haz lo que quieras, espero que no te arrepientas…

Gaara: Te aseguro que no me arrepentiré. Ahora solo ¡déjame en paz!

Kankuro: Se alejó del despacho y cerró la puerta.

Gaara: ¿Por que todos piensan que las situaciones se me escapan de las manos… o acaso... ¿Será esa mi situación? 

Se quedó en el despacho pensando en el regreso de Temari y por otro lado el de Sakura.

Gaara: En que estará pensando Kankuro, diciendo que un descanso, solo me falta que se la haga una fiesta a Sakura; si se supone que fue a entrenar y no de viaje.

De pronto quedó pensando en el recuerdo de aquella niña de su infancia, se parecía mucho a su antigua alumna, pero tenía dudas, pero prefirió esperar antes de llegar a una conclusión precipitada.

Gaara: Ese rostro de aquella niña se me hace familiar. (¿podría ser que esa niña de mi infancia sea Sakura?)


End file.
